¿Qué hacer con la lengua de Orochimaru?
by Megumi014
Summary: [No Pairings] Konoha está de celebración. Por fin han capturado a Orochimaru. ¿Qué pueden hacer con él? Pequeñas tomas de humor absurdo y un pequeñísimo extra SasuNaru para aquellos que les guste el yaoi, que no afecta al fic general.


Wolas! Aquí Megumi014 siento mucho el no escribir a menudo, pero las ganas me sobran, lo k me falta es el tiempo y deshacerme de esta maldita conciencia que me obliga a pensar en el Treball de Recerca en vez de escribir fics (fuera!).

En fin, este es un minific dedicado a **Umi-chan **y sus debates de que se podría hacer con la lengua de Orochimaru XD algunas ideas también son mías, pero la idea general recae en ella. Yo solo soy la escritora XD

Advertencias: Sensibles admiradores de Orochimaru os recomiendo que no leáis este fic por que al pobre lo dejo maltrecho XD Y al final de todo he hecho un pequeño apartado SasuNaru, algo muy tonto. Si no os gusta esa pareja nos os influye, ya que lo he puesto después del FIN y no tiene que leerse para seguir el fic XD Es una dedicatoria para Umi-chan.

Ah, y al contrario de mi costumbre de adaptar el carácter del personaje lo más parecido posible, esta vez todos se descontrolan. Y perdonad las faltas de ortografía, pero escribo sin corrector y a lo rápido.

Sin más preámbulos os invito a sumergiros en la lectura nOn.

¿Qué hacer con la lengua de Orochimaru?

En la aldea de Konoha abundaba el olor a pólvora y los cohetes seguían estallando en el cielo azulado (ahora cubierto por una fina capa de humo). La música sonaba por las calles bastante destrozadas y la comida se repartía entre aquellos que tuvieran ganas de fiesta. Y no era para menos: al fin habían logrado capturar a Orochimaru y a sus secuaces.

Pero apartados de las celebraciones, un grupo de personas se encontraba en la torre de la quinta Hokage, más exactamente en los calabozos.

-"¿Y qué podríamos hacer con él?"- preguntó una chica de 17 años con el pelo extrañamente rosado.

-"Propongo que le matemos"- gruñó el último descendiente de los Uchiha.

-"¡No digas tonterías¡Antes habríamos de hacerle pagar todo lo que nos ha hecho¿Verdad Obachan?"- Gritó como de costumbre un zorruno muchacho de ojos azules.

-"¡Ten un poco de respeto a tus mayores, niñato!"- respondió con suprema elegancia la Hokage de Konoha mientras le atestaba un golpe en la cabeza.

-"Vamos, vamos¿Por que no decidimos que hacer con él de una vez?"- Dijo Iruka de manera pacífica intentando que Tsunade dejara de pegar a Naruto.

El silencio reinó mientras echaban un vistazo a Orochimaru a través de los barrotes, que miraba al extraño grupo con una gota de sudor en la frente y los ojos de incredulidad, preguntándose como había podido dejar que lo atraparan. Si no hubiera sido por esa maldita piel de plátano tirada por ahí en medio...

-"Podríamos hacer anillos y collares con él"- Dijo Naruto mientras se reía y le señalaba.

-"¿Y por que se supone que dices eso, dobe?"- Preguntó Sasuke exasperado.

-"¡Jajajaja es que Orochimaru tiene nombre de rico¡jajajaja¿Lo cogéis¡Oro¡Chimaru¡Jajajaja!"

CLONK (Golpe cortesía de Sakura)

-"Tengo una idea".

Todas las cabezas se giraron para ver al jounin de cabellos plateados que no había pronunciado palabra al estar absorto en su novela erótica.

-"¿Cuál?"- Preguntó Sakura.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Orochimaru cuando Kakashi les susurró su idea en voz baja mientras formaban un círculo, ya que seguidamente comenzaron a reírse de manera algo esquizofrénica.

Todas las miradas se giraron de nuevo al reo, pero esta vez con mirada maliciosa y unas sonrisas que envidiarían al mismísimo Gai-sensei.

-"¡Que os pensssáis que estáisss haciendo!"- Gritó sibilando Orochimaru mientras todos entraban en la celda y le ataban con una camisa de fuerza.

-"No te preocupes, pronto lo verás"- Comentó Kakashi tranquilamente mientras se reía por lo bajo.

-"¡Nooooo!"

**¿Que hacer con la lengua de Orochimaru? Toma 1.**

-"¡Soltadme!"

-"¡Jajajaja¡El graaaan Orochimaru gritando como un niño¡jajajaja!"- Naruto se revolcaba por los suelos mientras Tsunade ataba con un nudo la lengua de Orochimaru a la barra de un puente.

-"¡Arggg¡Dejadmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeadadadadadad!"

El grupo comenzó a reír, incluso Sasuke, descontroladamente mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos al ver a Orochimaru hacer puenting con su propia lengua y rebotaba al llegar al límite, para volver a caer y rebotar de nuevo.

**¿Qué hacer con la lengua de Orochimaru? Toma 2.**

Una vez regresaron del puente pasaron cerca de un parque.

Sakura se detuvo y de pronto comenzó a reírse mientras hacía que todos se reunieran de nuevo.

-"Otra vez no..."

Mientras se separaban riendo, Iruka se dirigió hacia Orochimaru y le sujetó mientras Kakashi comenzaba a estirarle la lengua hasta no poder más. Iruka cogió la base de la larga lengua y Kakashi el extremo y comenzaron a darle vueltas mientras cantaban:

-"El cochecito Leré, me dijo anoche Leré, que si quería Leré, montar en coche Leré..."

Sakura comenzó a saltar a la comba mientras los demás reían y aprovechaban a sacar fotografías de la escena.

**¿Qué hacer con la lengua de Orochimaru? Toma 3.**

Cuando acabaron de cantar la canción y se secaron de nuevo las lágrimas de la risa se proponían volver a la torre de Tsunade, pero esta vez fue Sasuke el que detuvo al resto y miró maliciosamente la rama de un árbol.

Los demás le entendieron sin necesidad de reunirse en grupo, y arrastraron a Orochimaru hasta dicha rama de árbol, bastante elevada.

-"¡Qdue mde zoldeis oz digdo!"

-"¡Jajajaja! No sabe ni hablar"

-"No eres el más indicado para decir eso, dobe."- Comentó Sasuke riéndose de Naruto mientras ataba la reseca lengua de Orochimaru a la rama.

-"¡Cállate!"

Una vez asegurado, el hombre serpiente colgaba de su lengua mientras se movía tratando de soltarse.

-"¿Quien empieza?"- Preguntó equitativamente Iruka.

-"Yo hago los honores"- dijo Sasuke mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos y se acercaba para comenzar una ronda de boxeo contra un saco de arena llamado Orochimaru.

**¿Qué hacer con la lengua de Orochimaru? Toma 4.**

Después de detenerse varias veces llegaron a la tranquilidad y el silencio de las mazmorras de la torre de Hokage.

-"¡Jajajajaja¿Y te acuerdas de como lloraba?"

-"¡Pobre¡Y comenzaba a suplicar!"

-"¡Jajajajajaja!"

Mientras la conversación seguía con orden y equilibrio Iruka se acercó al maltrecho Orochimaru y le observó con detalle.

-"Pobrecillo"- Comentó- "Tienes la ropa hecha un asco. Supongo que deberíamos haber guardado los kunais para otra ocasión."

Iruka se agachó y le cambió la camisa de fuerza pero vió que le faltaba el cinturón principal.

-"¡Vaya! Bueno supongo que con esto bastará mientras voy a por uno de repuesto".

Y se marchó a por otro mientras Orochimaru tenía de nuevo la gota de sudor en la frente con cara de aborrecido mientras su lengua rodeaba su cintura y acababa en un nudo marinero.

**¿Qué hacer con la lengua de Orochimaru? Toma 5.**

Una vez le cambiaron la lengua por el cinturón nuevo parecía que se quedaban sin ideas, pero un "Crash" resonó desde la pared y vieron como (aunque eran unas mazmorras) Jiraiya entraba creando un gran agujero y miraba la escena con atención.

-"¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

Tsunade se apresuró a relatarle los hechos y todos comenzaron a reír recordando todo lo que habían hecho.

-"¡Tengo una idea!"- Gritó Jiraiya después de beber un poco de agua después de haberse quedado seco riendo.

Les susurró la idea y pronto Orochimaru se vió fuera de la celda, aún en las mazmorras.

-"¡Venga Tsunade ayúdame!"

Tal y como habían hecho Iruka y Kakashi en el parque, Jiraiya sujetó el cuerpo de Orochimaru y Tsunade le sacó la lengua. Una vez fuera la quinta Hokage la enrolló sobre el cuerpo del hombre serpiente y cuando estuvo listo Jiraiya sujetó el extremo que quedaba y gritó:

-"¡Uno, dos y tres!"

Todos soltaron una ovación cuando la peonza-Orochimaru comenzó a dar vueltas con los ojos en espiral y soltaba un "bdbdbdbdbdbd".

**¿Qué hacer con la lengua de Orochimaru? Toma 6.**

Finalmente, habiéndose reído lo suficiente como para alargar sus vidas un par de años decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir.

Pero antes, Iruka se acercó al derrotado Orochimaru y le dijo:

-"Como hay un boquete y se filtra el aire será mejor que te abrigues, no vaya a ser que cojas frío".

Después de que Iruka enrollara la lengua alrededor de su cuello la comitiva se marchó riéndose de la bufanda color carne que se pondría de moda en tiempos venideros.

CONTINUARÁ...

EXTRA

**¿Qué hacer con la lengua de Orochimaru? Toma 7. SasuNaru.**

Una vez se marchó el grupo dejaron a Sasuke y a Naruto para vigilar a Orochimaru y procurar que no escapara.

Después de asegurarse de que el reo se durmiera, se sentaron en el sofá que había al lado de la celda para pasar la noche en vela.

-"Oye Sasuke..."

-"¿Que quieres dobe?"

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-"¡Cuantas veces he de decirte que no me llames así!"

-"Las que haga falta, pero no creo que pare".

Sin más preámbulos comenzaron a besarse como cada noche y pronto olvidaron donde estaban.

Claro que...

-"Oye Naruto, si que eres valiente esta noche¿no?"

-"¿Hm?"- Susurró Naruto con los ojos cerrados mientras besaba a Sasuke.

-"Jeh, casi siempre soy yo el que toma la iniciativa. ¿A que se debe esta situación?"- Preguntó Sasuke mientras besaba a su vez a Naruto.

Naruto frunció el ceño extrañado y apartó a Sasuke para preguntarle.

-"¿De que hablas?"

-"..."

-"..."

-"¡ARRGGGG¡Maldita lengua de serpiente!"

CONTINUARÁ...

Jajajaja lo siento, es que no podía resistir hacer esta última escena XDDD era superior a mis fuerzas.

Bueno, espero que os hayan gustado las pedradas varias de Orochimaru XD necesitaba hacer este fic.

Si se nos ocurren más tonterías las subiré en un segundo capítulo XD si tenéis ideas originales y queréis proponerlas ya sabéis. Review y yo las escribo nOn!

Hasta otra!

Megumi014


End file.
